Deleted Scenes
by Nny11
Summary: A small drabblelikeishnot really thing. Set when Emily is waiting for Victor in the woods. And now it also has Btween when they kiss on the bridge and Victor wakes up.Not in order of apperance
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

It was those swift movements that enthralled her really. Living people, they just don't…have a hard time moving she supposed. Yes she had been alive as well, but did that matter? A few years and she had already been forgotten; sad really.

Emily kicked at a small pile of snow. Her parents had left the small town and now no one even seemed to know who she was. But that would all change! She wiggled the fingers of her left hand in admiration. Victor was such a sweet man, almost too shy for his own good, but he was cute.

She needed to dance, jumping up from her stump Emily began to spin around a bit. No reason to not have some fun while she was up here right? A few spins later and her maggot gave out a feeble whine. "You're making me sick!"

With a roll of her eyes Emily stopped spinning. "You are such a party pooper," she grumbled.

"Yeah well," he began, "It's not my fault all you do is spin in circles."

Flopping back down onto the stump she pulled him out of her ear. "Do not." And with that she dropped him onto the frozen ground.

She couldn't help but smile as he yelped. "It's cold down here, let me back in!" The poor maggot tried to get back to her but the snow hindered him greatly. "Emily! Please let me in!"

She smiled the tiniest bit wider. "Alright," she said, "If you stop yammering about my dancing I'll let you back in."

"Promise, I promise!" She leaned over and popped him back into her head. Several more minuets of silence passed. "This is your conscious Emily; I have a bad feeling about that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

The happiest moment in all of Emily's death had finally happened, and ended rather quickly too. She wasn't quiet sure what had happened. One moment she was kissing him, and the next moment he was sprawled out on the icy river below the bridge. For a shocked moment she stood in rather horrified silence.

"What happened?" Emily whispered as she knelt beside his body.

"I think he fainted and fell over the edge." The maggot said as Emily rolled the poor man over. She ran a hand through his hair and wasn't surprised to find multiple lumps. "He is a bit clumsy, isn't he?"

Emily glared as if her maggot were sitting in front of her. "He was just…" What was he? "Jumpy." Emily pursed her lips as a small groan came out of her husband.

"Come on Emily, let's get him back down stairs. This place gives me the creeps." Her maggot grumbled. With a small nod Emily picked him up, and then almost dropped him.

"He's so thin!" Her concern was a little more than obvious as she showed just how thin he was by lifting him up and down. "Well, Ms. Plum will fix him up, won't she?" The man's head rolled onto her chest and despite his lack of mass she smiled.

"That's great, now let's go back down. Please?" The maggot whined inside her skull.

"All right, just give me two-Hello!" Emily paused to wave to another living man with a bell. "We just got married!" The man just stared slack jawed. "Well I have to go now!" And with another wave Emily merely whispered, "Hopscotch."

A moment later they stood in the bar, which was particularly empty. Bonejangles sat in one corner and Ms. Plum was in another.

"Hey baby who is that cat?" Bonejangles tilted his head and his eye moved for a better view. Ms. Plum excitedly ran over.

"Oh, he is cute!" She looked about ready to whisk him away so Emily stated it simply.

"He's my husband." She declared before showing off her ring. Ms. Plum gasped, clapped and ran the bell for new arrivals. Bonejangles walked over and reached in the man's back pocket. "What are you doing?" She asked, but before Emily could hit him properly Bonejangles held out the man's wallet. A few moments passed as he went through it and stopped finally at a card.

Emily at first wanted to know what Bonejangles wanted with her husbands work card, but then she saw what it said.

Victor Van Dort

Lepidopterologist

231 Dalling Way

In the square

"Sounds like he's high up in that status bar. What do you think Em?" The skeleton asked.

Emily looked back at him and grinned. "He could be the richest person and it would matter not." Bonejangles smiled at her words, or at least she thought he had. It was a bit hard to tell. Bonejangles slipped the wallet under his hat and walked off.

"Bj! Wait, his wallet…" Emily frowned. He really needs to get past that pickpocket thing. Alfred was the next to inspect the young man.

"Quiet the catch Emily. I'm very happy for you!" She was about to reply when Alfred said something else. "Looks like he's coming around!" Victor opened his eyes and took a moment longer to focus.

"What happened?" Victor asked, with wide eyes and more than a few questions on his mind.


End file.
